Smile, smile, smile
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: ¿Por qué demonios, Dinamarca siempre debe sentirse como alguna especie de chocolate caliente en medio del invierno? "—No, Noru, me gusta que estés frio y yo tenga que darte calor" —responde y sonríe. Prompt's Meme: 2/10. Dinamarca/Noruega. Fluff. Warm.


**Prompt's Meme**  
Li-The Stampede-Chan

* * *

Meme número: 2/10  
Clase: Drabble.  
Pareja: Dinamarca/Noruega.  
Prompt: Invierno.  
Para: Nei.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Si Hetalia fuera mío muchos capítulos serían R +18. Como los recuerdos de Alfred sobre su independencia. Porque esa guerra fue solo tensión sexual USA&UK.

**Parejas:** Dinamarca/Noruega y mención de los otros nórdicos.

**Advertencias:** Bien, aquí las advertencias de siempre. Es mi primera historia de estos dos nórdicos geniales, así que tendrá OoC bastardo y aterrador. Digno de Halloween. Apuesto que Noruega me saldrá tan~ mal…Y para colmo, pretendo ponerle Fluff. Mejor huyan.

**Canción escuchada:** Escucho el grupo más warm del planeta. Pack up your troubles de Minnutes.

* * *

**Smile, smile, smile**

Noruega es frio. Esa es la primera verdad que podía saberse sobre la nación nórdica. Era frio, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era frio al hablar, al mirar, al callar e incluso al tocar. Demasiado seco con sus palabras y nada demostrativo con los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Noruega, era simplemente un invierno constante y andante, su clima y actitud no podrían ser más obvios y palpables.

Sabe perfectamente que lo es, también sabe que todos a su alrededor lo piensan. Él no es ningún idiota. Tampoco es que le importe demasiado el concepto que los demás tengan sobre su persona. Le importa menos que nada. Sabía que a su hermano menor le agradaba —aunque se negase a llamarlo como él deseaba—, que Finlandia era muy cortes con él y que Suecia lo trataba bien. No tenía mayores problemas con las demás naciones. Todas parecían dejar su distancia con él por su fría forma de ser. Todas.

— ¡Noooooorgeeeeee~! —el grito resuena por toda la casa, retumbando contra la paredes de mármol. El menor cierra los ojos, preparándose para que su cómoda lectura se vea descortésmente interrumpida.

Todas. _Menos él_.

Porque Dinamarca jamás, desde que eran niños "¡Y los mejores amigos!" en palabras del danés —ante lo cual el noruego solo rodaba los ojos y le daba un golpe, para alejarlo—, había mantenido su distancia ante él. Siempre siendo un fastidioso dolor de cabeza, abrazándolo, jalándolo, zarandeándolo y logrando que su desagrado hacia él aumentara. Simplemente insoportable.

— ¡Norge~! —el danés se abalanza sobre él, de una forma que debería ameritar una maldita orden de restricción, y luego de unos movimientos rápidos que el más bajo apenas alcanza a notar, se encuentra sobre el sonriente y autodenominado rey del norte de Europa—. ¡Norge! Estuve llamando toda la tarde, y como no contestabas decidí venir a visitarte. Quizás algo malo te había pasado y no eras capaz de responder, entonces yo…

Deja de prestarle la atención que no merece y suspira, cerrando los ojos antes de propinarle un empujón que lo aleje de él. No había contestado las veinte llamadas seguidas porque sabía de quien se trataría. Finalmente sólo había desconectado el ruidoso aparato. Pasaron tan solo unos quince minutos de paz antes de escucharlo llegar a su casa y tirar su puerta de entrada. Si le ponía el pestillo era por algo, ¿no?

—Suéltame, idiota.

— ¡Pero aún no me saludas! —se quejó Dinamarca, atrayéndolo de nuevo de la cintura, ganándose un segundo golpe. Más certero y más fuerte.

—Dije que me sueltes.

No solo lo es en su forma de ser. También en su físico. Piel clara, casi cetrina, ojos azules y cabello rubio. No el rubio de Dinamarca ni el de Finlandia. Era un rubio casi albino, siendo demasiado blanco. Demasiado frio e invernal.

Siente como el mayor no desiste ante el golpe, y empieza a bombardearlo de molestas preguntas; una tras otra, sin un segundo de descanso. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan insoportable? ¿Cómo alguien no podía hartarse de malos tratos y solo largarse de una vez?

¿Cuándo sería el día en que Dinamarca lo dejaría en paz?

—Norge, ¿Qué lees?, ¿es un libro de acción? —ni tan siquiera espera la respuesta del noruego, que el final ni llegará—. ¡A mí me encantan los libros de acción! Sobre todo cuando se tratan de daneses que ganan guerras…guerras contra los suecos, ¡por que los daneses debemos dominar a todos! ¡Somos los reyes de los nórdicos! —le muestra esa enorme sonrisa. Aquella enorme sonrisa de bobo que no soporta—. ¡Yo soy el rey de todo el norte de Europa!

—Cállate Dinamarca, no eres más que una molestia.

A veces, no puede evitar preguntarse, como es que él continúa allí. Nadie soporta malos tratos solo porque sí. No tiene sentido alguno. Alguna vez tuvo una mascota, un perrito. La primera vez que intentó acariciarlo este lo mordió. Nunca más volvió a jugar con él, e incluso lo regaló. ¿Cómo era que Dinamarca, luego de tantos insultos continuaba allí? ¿Cómo, luego de tantas mordidas, no se había hartado de su fría actitud? Todos odian el invierno, todos se mantienen a raya con él. Nadie quiere quedarse temblando en el frio ni sufrir la tempestad de los ventarrones. Todos siempre habrán de preferir quedarse en casa, lejos de aquel innecesario mal trato de la naturaleza, y solo esperar a que pase. _Y si no pasa, simplemente irse a un lugar más caluroso_.

Nadie soportaría eso por mero gusto. Nadie soportaría pasar tanto tiempo enterrado en medio de la fría nieve.

El danés lo observa, y Noruega se pregunta si por fin se irá y lo dejará tranquilo. En medio de su propia nieve. Hundiéndose en su misma solitaria tempestad. Este solo sonríe de nuevo, y pasa una mano por su mejilla.

—Estas tan frio Norge…—murmura, dejando que su pulgar se deslice por su pómulo derecho. El más joven se prepara para separarlo pero un abrazo mucho más grande lo hace quedar totalmente recostado sobre Dinamarca, quien cabe perfectamente en el ancho sillón mullido. Pasa los brazos a su alrededor—. ¡Vas a resfriarte!

—Siempre estoy frío, tonto.

¿Por qué demonios, Dinamarca siempre debe sentirse como alguna especie de chocolate caliente en medio del invierno? Siente como lo abraza con más fuerza a pesar de que él no corresponde el gesto. ¿Por qué siempre debía haber un haz de sol que derretía la nieve de los pétalos en las rosas?

—Lo sé…—aspira un poco de ese aroma característico de Noruega, cerrando los ojos. Huele fresco, tenerlo cerca es tranquilizante—. Pero me gusta, ¡es tan lindo que seas así!

No dice nada, mientras Dinamarca se dispone a pasar los dedos por su cabello. Aunque sabe que puede resultar herido por ello. ¿Acaso nunca aprendería, acaso nunca dejaría de ser un masoquista? No se podía ser más directo que lo que él era, ¡por Hamsun! El rubio mayor era un ciego o solo un idiota que fingía Alzheimer ante todas las cosas que le hacía y rechazos que le daba.

—Déjame.

—No, Noru, me gusta que estés frio y yo tenga que darte calor —responde y sonríe. Sonríe. Siempre sonríe. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sonreír?

¿Por qué siempre, luego del invierno, siempre debía llegar la primavera; deshaciéndose de la nieve y derritiendo hasta los glaciales más altos? Cierra los ojos y simplemente se deja hacer. Ya terminar aquel libro seria caso perdido. Dinamarca, ahora que había llegado, se quedaría el resto de la tarde, incluso hasta la cena y seguramente lo hartaría hasta dejarlo dormir consigo.

_Sonríe, sonríe y sonríe. Él siempre sonríe._

Lo siente inclinarse, y de repente su caluroso aliento inunda de forma calcinadora hasta el último rincón de su boca.

¿Por qué, a pesar de que el invierno trataba de resistirse y no dejarse ganar, la primera lograba acabar con todo aquel frío clima con su abrasadora y insoportablemente acogedora personalidad?

Siempre sería un idiota insoportable. Pero al menos sería, _su_ idiota insoportable, quien adoraba el invierno que Noruega representaba.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Alerta innecesaria de WAFF! ¡Todos están intoxicados! Bla~. Lo manejé lo mejor que he podido, ojala lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de todo ese _Warm and Fuzzy Feeling_. Aquí yo, respondiendo con el Prompt número dos y el primero que me han pedido. De nuevo me he pasado y ha quedado más que un Drabble, no lo tomen tanto en cuenta.

Esta pareja me gusta tanto. Norway puede fingir todo lo que quiera, pero sabe lo mucho que necesita a Denmark en su vida, lo quiere, lo _ama_. Otra cosa es que no lo diga.

Por cierto, Knut Hamsun fue uno de los más famosos escritores noruegos.

Nei: Mi querida culpable de que entrara al mundo de Hetalia. ¡Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe! Al final si pude cumplirte el pedido. Espero que te gustara.

¿Review?


End file.
